


Alternate

by seokmeme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokmeme/pseuds/seokmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different AU in which Obito and Kakashi's roles are switched.</p><p>Villainous, angst, and out of character (OOC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

Times were hard. And that was when he saw changes.

Most people thought changes were good. Changes impact individuals in life.

Not all changes are that great or remarkable.

In fact, the changes that the remaining Hatake had gone through were changes that he had never wanted to experience. No ordinary being has lost so much in their life, like this man.

He was brooding. He was dark.

_I’m a broken man._

And above all, he was the one who thought life was a living hell.

Why did Lord Kami-sama, treat him so lowly? Everyone was smiling, taunting, laughing at him.

And he had to suffer and bear the troubles of Konoha. When he was in Anbu, using his bare hands to kill others, he had to sacrifice his own innocence.

…Innocence that he had lost since he turn the age of six.

No one in Konoha had to be forced to do a massacre. Nobody.

_I am a broken man._

He saw his father took his own life. He watched his best friend die in front of him, crushed under a boulder. He took his last friend’s life away.

Konoha was to blame.

Konoha. Konoha. Konoha.

The village in which pointed its’ direct fingers towards him. To slaughter. To kill.

_I am a broken man…because of this village._

Villages made individuals weak. And that was how he had left his own home, to change.

-

Kakashi glanced own at the crowds of shinobi that gazed up at him and his lord and savior, Madara.

“Look at these rats… they are nothing but fools that are running around.” The Uchiha scoffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest, “They are stupid to not know that we are fighting for them. Don’t they care about the peaceful dreams?”

“They are mindless drones that are controlled by their idiotic leaders of their village.” Kakashi states with a twisted scowl. His hand clenched tightly to his side and he drawled out,” This is why I despise loyal shinobi…”

The silver-haired shinobi’s mismatched eyes glowed with hatred as he then raise both of his arms in front of him.

“Let’s give them the pain that they deserve.”

Spikes of wood had emitted from Kakashi’s palms. Dark power had surged through his chakra gauge and he allowed the Juubi to assail the troubled shinobi.

A wide, wicked grin spread his masked features.

They deserved pain. They deserve to go through what he had gone through the years.

His smile grew wider as he could hear the screams of agony, the shrieks of pain.

Hearing their wails and cries made him felt good for himself. The power was overwhelmingly powerful, he just wanted to use more and more of it to hurt; to hurt others.

Madara smirked at the evil doing of what a non-Uchiha was doing.

This boy… man…no monster…

…this monster was stronger than any other Uchiha he knew.

-

“K-Kakashi… Y-You…” Obito’s lower lip trembled as his lone sharingan eye met a pair of mismatched ones.

“Kakashi? I do not go by that name anymore. Kakashi is dead.” The silver-haired male answered with a darkened face of bloodlust,” I am no longer a Konoha ninja. I am no longer a shinobi. I am nobody.”

Kakashi inwardly growled. Obito was alive and well. So he faked his death… He survived. Maybe Konoha was behind this all.

Konoha. Konoha. Konoha.

With gritted teeth, the villain hurled a wind shuriken towards his former friend. “I thought you were DEAD!”

Obito dodged the predictable attack, his lone eye narrowing. His focus was razor sharp. This was no longer the friend he had. Like the villain said;

Kakashi was dead.

“Minato-sensei saved me!  I was in the hospital by the time I heard the news about you and RIn!” The pain on his face was obvious. A twisted expression of rage had plastered on his usual sunny face.

“I should have been the one that would lose control instead of you, Kakashi.”

Obito maneuvered around the forced attacks that had plundered towards him. Kakashi swiped, growling out despite the growing madness and anger that grew in his chest.

“I thought Konoha would respect you, Kakashi.”

The Hatake gritted his teeth as he aimed for his friend’s head.

“I thought you wouldn’t waver.”

Another blow towards Obito’s head, and again, missed.

“I thought you would protect Rin.”

Kakashi roared out the pain that had increased inside him…the pain that he held on for so long.

He pinned the Uchiha to the ground, his mismatched eyes darkening with the thirst for blood.

At that moment, he could kill his former friend in a second.

But he didn’t.

His arms trembled as in one hand, the kunai he held shook vigorously. It shook violently.

Why couldn’t he kill him? He was stronger than this…

“…You’re not a bad man, Kakashi… We all have mistakes…” Obito he complied, holding out a hand for the Hatake take, “Come back to Konoha… You can fix your sins.”

Konoha…

The Hatake growled as he plunged the kunai into the man he no longer knew. He plundered it into Obito’s shoulder.

“Konoha is the reason why I left… and the Obito I knew… is dead, along with Kakashi.”

Obito grinded his molars and gazed up weakly at his troubled friend. Was Konoha the cause? Was it only because of Konoha and its regulations?

“…Rin would have never accepted this, Kakashi…”

The male paused at Obito’s words before squeezing his eyelids shut and screaming out,”Rin’s not here!” He allowed his kunai to clatter onto the ground before wrapping his hands around his former friend’s neck and blocking out the air, “SHE’S DEAD!”

The Uchiha gasped for the need to breath. His esophagus was slowly closing and he clawed as well as swiped at the villainous Hatake so the man would let him go,”K-Kakashi…”

The Hatake snarled, clutching tighter and hissing out,”…The Rin I knew is dead…as well as you, Obito…”

Just when Kakashi was about to rid Obito’s mortality, a jolt of pain coursed through his veins. His whole body shook and throbbed and his hands loosened.

Obito pushed the villain away, gulping the air he had lost before kicking the man away from him. Why did Kakashi suddenly let him go..?

Crying out in anguish, the Hatake writhed by the extremity of pain. His heart sped up its beating as well as the adrenaline raced through his veins. He clutched the sides of his head in agonizing disruption before roaring out curse of Lord Kami.

Bloody hell…

Obito scooted further away from the psychotic Kakashi, until his back pressed against the cold wall. He had to get back to the other dimension… so he could help Naruto…

Only as soon as he tried to create a hand seal, Obito was stopped by a demon wind shuriken that intact to his shoulder. He gave out a scream of agony before taking the mass weapon that was pierced into his shoulder.

Kakashi panted hard and muttered, “You may have survived for now, but I’m not letting you win the war!”

The rogue shinobi executed a sign before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving a pained Obito behind.

-

Kakashi collapsed upon the Juubi and stared at his arms. Dark marks swirled and crawled upon his arms like racing fire.

Was he dying? Or was it Madara’s…

He let out another scream of agony that ripped from his throat. Many shinobi below gaped at the top of the Juubi only to find none other than the villainous and screaming Hatake.

“Get him! He stirs up trouble!” Several of the shinobi cried out and gestures toward the wailing villain.

Madara, who was fighting a group of shinobi, glanced up at Kakashi with a smirk. The marks were adapting to Kakashi’s body now..? So his ability and power was going to awaken soon…

Kakashi groaned and clutched the sides of his head. The pain increased as well as disoriented him. His vision blurred and his eyes were slowly closing… Was this the end for him?

With definite speed, Minato had rushed towards the being that was infamous for the start of this war. He was to destroy the one who had caused harm to the village of Konoha…

Teleporting in front of the man that had caused damage to everyone and everything, Minato held up his special kunai at the base of the man’s neck. About to plunge the weapon, the former blonde Hokage’s eyes widened in recognition of the nefarious man.

The silver hair… the mismatched eyes…

This was none other than his long lost student.

“K-Kakashi-kun…” The Yondaime had already thrust his arm, kunai intact with his former student’s stomach. Kakashi choked and coughed out blood. The darkness had taken over; the marks covered the half of his body as he mumbled,”S-Sensei…”

The younger male collapsed in front of his teacher. His body was still, deathly still. Minato gazed at his now dead student’s corpse. It was over. Kakashi was the real enemy and he was dead…

The crowd of remaining shinobi cheered for the victor, Minato Namikaze, for defeating the most sinister villain in the entire shinobi world. Victory was in their hands, finally.

But a burst of chakra had replenished the supposed dead corpse in front of Minato; the former Hokage standing in shock and pulled to safety by his son, Naruto.

“Dad! Watch out!”

A roar of fury and power had coursed the area. The juubi’s power was swallowed by the dead Kakashi. The juubi was being sucked into the silver-haired Hatake. It was awe, as well as horror amongst the shinobi.

Kakashi’s body was changed into… a demon… no, a god. His abilities were far more than a demon or a god.

By the look of it, it was impossible to even take down this man.

Kakashi held a staff and floated up, gazing at the shinobi who glanced up at him. Weaklings, they were nothing but living scum that waited for death.

It infuriated him that they still clung onto their life.

“Are you still clinging to dear life, shinobi?” The Hatake roared out, “When a god like me is giving you a dream that you all will come to appreciate?! With no violence, only peace?!"

Power surged through Kakashi's veins, and the anger within him boiled greater than an enraged Uchiha. He was a sennin.

He was a _god_.

_'I'm going to let them pay... I'm going to let them all suffer...'_

His lips curve into a sadistic smile as he raised one of his arms and watched shinobi from left to right, cry out as chunks of sharp debris hit through them. His cry of victory had morphed into a cackle of cruelty.

In the end, he achieved his new dream...

But, he lost his humanity, the only thing that mattered.

_The real Kakashi was truly dead._


End file.
